scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Caveman
| firstapp= : The Swiss Alps and Tokyo, Japan | actor= Mel Blanc }} Captain Caveman is a small, hairy caveman with superpowers. He is the mascot of the Teen Angels, and together they are members of the Scooby Doobies in the Laff-a-Lympics. Physical appearance Captain Caveman is an oval-shaped humanoid covered in long, shaggy hair all over his body except arms and long feet, and he also has a long nose. He wears a lion cloth cape, and when he was with the Laff-a-Lympics, he also wore a blue vest top with the letter "S" on it. He carries a club as a weapon. Personality He doesn't like it when his female associates aren't around with him. Powers and abilities He has a club that shoots like a jetpack and it has pterodactyl (and a bunch of other dinosaurs) in it. He can also fly and lift up very heavy objects. He also has a bizarre "skill" of eating (and digesting almost instantly) non-edible things, no matter their size and composition. History ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Season one Insert details here. (The Swiss Alps and Tokyo, Japan) Season two Insert details here. ''Laff-a-Lympics'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (Mystery at Malibu) ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' There was a poster of him alone and with the Teen Angels, along with a cosplayer of him, at the Mega Mondo Pop Comic Con-A-Palooza. , direct-to-video film 19. Appearances * Laff-a-Lympics * Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics) * Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) ** #9. Mystery at Malibu * DTV19. (poster) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity In Scooby-Doo's feverish dream, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels attended the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. Scooby went to the competition and saw Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and Funky Phantom. Lord Infernicus suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked and captured everyone (except Scooby, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy, Angel, and the Principal). The three sidekicks found guinea pigs with the same outfits as their human teammates. Funky Phantom leaves and Scooby says "Come back, were missing something". Lord Infernicus appeared again and attacked Scooby and his sidekicks. Infernicus disappears. Scooby and the other have to solve the mystery. Speed Buggy, Angel, and the Principal appear and rescue Scooby, Jabberjaw, and Captain Caveman. Lord Infernicus is driving a titanic and is heading to Africa, but Jabberjaw goes into the water with Captain Caveman. Infernicus is cornered and is wrapped in rope by Captain Caveman's pterodactyl. All of the gang are released and Velma is surprised that Scooby and the sidekicks solved the mystery. Scooby unmasks Lord Infernicus and it was Funky Phantom. Funky was sick of being a sidekick. He was not a real ghost (although flying in his costume and coming out small holes is like the ability of being a ghost) and revealed his real name. Funky's gang found a clock and thought he was a ghost. Funky wanted to be the leader of the gang. He learned about Lord Infernicus who was splatted off the stage. All that Funky needed was a skeleton puppet, a hologram, smoke, and fireworks. He even abducted his own cat, Boo. He would then ship everyone to Africa. Funky then used the outfit clothing on the guinea pigs just to throw Scooby and the sidekicks off-track and it was foolproof genius. Until Scooby the ridiculous dog acted like a hero instead of a sidekick. Boo the cat got mad that his owner lied to him. He jumped on Funky Phantom and scratched his face. Scooby woke up to see his pals, and noticed three action figures that resembled Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, and Captain Caveman. : , season 1, episode 14. Notes/trivia * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, he is voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearances in other media Captain Caveman was introduced as the star of Hanna-Barbera's Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels on ABC. References Category:Dream characters Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Neanderthals Category:Scooby Doobies